Heartless World
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: No todo en la vida es "miel sobre hojuelas", también hay situaciones que ponen a prueba las lealtades de la gente, momentos específicos en los que uno se equivoca... y, sobre todo, decidir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil.
1. Bittersweet

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

**.**

**.**

**Heartless World.**

—**Rowena &amp; Salazar**—

**Bittersweet.**

.

.

No importaba cuánto tuviera que esperar, ella estaría ahí para él; desconocía totalmente la razón que lo llevó a irse, no le tomaba importancia que no se hubiera despedido o que Godric se molestaba cada vez que lo mencionaba, aunque estuviera al tanto de su rivalidad era verdaderamente inverosímil.

Al principio pensó que fue una pelea más, que regresaría cuando estuviera tranquilo; se equivocó, él no regresó.

Helga le decía que lo olvidara, que no valía su tiempo, que ella se merecía algo más que una pareja que desaparecía cada vez que quería; Rowena no escuchaba las sugerencias de Helga y Godric, ella esperaría a Salazar por el tiempo que fuera necesario, aunque fuera por años.

Rowena no alcanzó a decirle que estaba embarazada y cuando nació Helena la crió con ayuda de sus amigos, mas, se sentía muy sola y quería que su hija tuviera un padre pero su corazón siempre sería de Salazar.


	2. Icy

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

**.**

**.**

**Heartless World.**

—**Sirius &amp; James**—

**Icy.**

.

.

En tres palabras pudo definir a su amor: socarrón, valiente y perseverante.

Lo conoció en Hogwarts, lo vio crecer y madurar, como luchó por conseguir la aceptación y amor de su querida pelirroja; poco antes de terminar su sexto año se dio cuenta que lo amaba sin embargo ¿era capaz de conseguir el amor de James, sin que éste terminara herido? No, era imposible; Sirius era sabedor del amor que él le tenía a Lily.

Ignoró los sentimientos, los sepultó en los más profundo de su corazón y dejó a su amigo ser feliz con la mujer de su vida; cuando lo nombró el padrino de su hijo sintió un malestar en su pecho, mas aceptó contento. Al menos pudo tener algo de James: el cuidado del pequeño Harry.

Fueron perseguidos por Voldemort, Sirius se prometió que los protegería; ¿lo cumplió? ¡No!

Y todo por la frialdad con la que negó a su amor: James.


	3. Sunrise

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

**.**

**.**

**Heartless World.**

—**Ron &amp; Ginny**—

**Sunrise.**

.

.

¿Importaba lo que era correcto? No. ¿Interesaban sus propios sentimientos? Tampoco. ¿Tendrían que detenerse? Ni pensarlo.

Lo único que querían era olvidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y si para eso tenían que irse por el camino fácil... ¡que así sea! Ambos se amaban y se querían proteger pero, con lo que hacían, sólo se herían más y más... era como un circulo vicioso del que no podían salir, mejor dicho, no querían salir de el; se amaban, se besaban, se abrazaban y se deseaban.

Nadie sabía lo que hacían, así lo ansiaban: que fuera secreto, sólo suyo y sin nadie que les dijera que terminarían lastimados; era lo más sensato pero ¿y eso qué? Con saber que poseían los mismos sentimientos era más que suficiente.

Cuando nadie los veía era el momento perfecto para hacer lo que escondían casi todo el tiempo.

Era prohibido, hiriente e incesto.

Era su forma de amar.


	4. Taffy

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".**

**.**

**.**

**Heartless World.**

—**Molly** **&amp; Alice**—

**Taffy.**

.

.

Molly no se daba cuenta no obstante Alice, su novia, jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Alice era una chica tranquila y astuta, ella conoció a la Weasley en Hogwarts, cuando iba a su cuarto año; comenzaron a hablar y descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común, en quinto se volvieron novias. La verdad detrás de todo el asunto era, pese a que Molly la amaba, Alice no compartía el sentimiento. ¿Entonces, por qué lo hacía? Todo se resumía a una palabra: apuesta.

Sí, su verdadero novio, Neal, apostó a que no podía enamorar a Molly y cambiarla; fue de lo más fácil ganarse su amor, cambiarla fue relativamente sencillo. ¿Los Weasley lo notaron? Por supuesto. ¿Molly los escuchaba? No ya que para ésta ellos le mentían.

Su amor era la diversión del par.

Su amor era la preocupación de su familia.

Su amor la cambió.

_Aquella Ravenclaw no conocía límites, para ella era sólo un juego._


End file.
